As background, radar systems may be used to wirelessly detect movement of a target. The radar system may transmit a signal to the target and receive the corresponding reflected signal from the target. The phase angle and/or frequency of the reflected signal from the target may correspond to movement of the target. Thus, the radar system may detect movement of the target based on the phase angle and/or frequency of the reflected signal.
The target may include a human, an animal, or an inanimate object such as an airplane. If the target is a human, the radar system may be capable of determining vital signs of the human such as the respiratory rate or the heart rate of the human. If the target is an inanimate object, the radar system may be capable of determining vibration characteristics of the inanimate object.
Operating the radar system at a relatively high frequency such as, for example, at millimeter-wave/Terahertz (MMW) frequencies may allow the radar system to operate at longer distances, penetrate objects that may interfere, and offer higher resolution. Accordingly, a radar system is needed which can operate at MMW frequencies.